<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accursed Fate of the Petty Norns by TsarAlek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842136">Accursed Fate of the Petty Norns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek'>TsarAlek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Betrayal, Death, Hair, Hair-pulling, Loyalty, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Mythology - Freeform, Pagan Gods, Public Sex, References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, loads of cum, supernatural sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix (Loki) is tasked with the murder of the god of light, Ashe (Baldr). It is fate, it will come to pass one way or another. What Felix doesn't expect is Ashe to so readily accept his demise, and ask only for one last embrace together. The guilt comes back to crush every last ounce of joy from Felix's soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Felix Birthday Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accursed Fate of the Petty Norns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Felix week day 3: Hair, Loyalty/Betrayal, Myths.<br/>WARNING: This fic contains scenes of death- including suicide- be warned and please do not read if you find this triggering or disturbing. There is a fairly happy ending and Norse gods don't die in the human sense- please seek help should you feel depression, everyone's life holds value. &lt;3<br/>~~~~~<br/>This fic is a retelling of the death of Baldr- an event in Norse Mythology. It is not 100% true to the original myth and has been adapted to fit a new narrative revolving around these characters. I hope you enjoy this angsty and sad smutty entry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix stood on the edge of the grand lake, Amsvartnir, staring out over the crystal blue waters. The lake was as old as the gods, as old as Asgard, and would be here until Ragnarok. In the middle, there was the island, the dreaded island. Lyngvi island, far out in the middle of the giant lake, held the wolf- Fenrir, that would devour -as the mortals knew him, Odin- as he was, Lambert. Yet, even though such a powerful and evil beast resided there, elves, dwarves, and gods of all kinds could be found around the edge of the lake, enjoying the water and dancing to happy tunes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few playful elves danced around him, swirling in and out of corporeal form, into and out of the mist. They beckoned him join them. He was a god after all, who wouldn’t desire his company? Their whispers were sweet, but their eyes showed their true intentions, mischief, just that, nothing more. On an average day, Felix- or as the humans called him, Loki, would have joined. Silly foolish little mortals, with their frivolous names, let them pray to whatever name they wanted, the gods were too busy to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elves sensed that he was not going to budge from his spot on the bank of the great lake and giggled as they whooshed away, into the mist, hunting down someone else to enjoy for the night. Good riddance. Pleasures of his godly flesh had lost all luster, better they find someone else to screw and he be left to his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix transfixed his eyes to the water in front of him, a beautiful shade of crystalline blue, perfect in every way- just as all of Asgard was. Perfect, except for the fact that Ashe was not here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix stood on the bank of the grand and wonderful lake- Amsvartnir, staring out. His eyes were transfixed upon the god in front of him, beautiful, perfect, the epitome of life in every way. Ashe stood in the waters, Ashe, god of light. Here in the lake did he bathe, the entirety of his godly perfection on display. Yet, no one was around. Only him. Just as Felix had planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asgard had its cold spells; it was currently in the merciless throes of one. The cold nipped at his fingers and toes, pinched his exposed nipples, and made his body feel rigid. Gods did not shiver- like the mortals, gods did not feel pain from the cold. Even so, this was a deep and crushing freeze, the trees surrounding the lake had been frozen with their leaves on- faster than they could shed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe did not seem to notice or mind. Obviously, Ashe could not even comprehend the meaning of cold, or pain for that matter. Snow, frost, and cold had all sworn fealty to him, just as every other thing in the universe, save one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one thing, was to be the instrument of his death, as Felix had been commanded to deliver to him by the giants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill the god Ashe, known as Baldr among the mortals. It is your destiny, it is your duty. You shall obey and bring about the age of giants. You will rule alongside us over the broken and defeated Asgardians- right where you belong. Fulfill your duty to our people Felix, failure is not an option.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There they were, whispering in his mind, clouding his thoughts with their demands. When would it cease? Why Ashe of all beings? Was Ragnarok so important to them that he be forced to end the only existence in the universe who truly cared about him? The giants saw him as a tool, the Asgardians saw him as an outsider, no matter how they showered him with gifts and praise. Only Ashe saw him for who he was, only Ashe cared, only Ashe loved him. Yet, here he was, standing on the bank of the lake, mistletoe coated spear sitting in the water nearby, ready to strike the blow that would herald the end of Asgard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, Felix hesitated. He loved Ashe. He loved Ashe more than anything, but the giants promised acceptance, what was he to do? They also threatened, oh how they threatened, so many ugly deaths he could meet, so many ugly deaths they would visit upon Ashe if he didn’t mercifully end him himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix stared to the being in front of him. His back was turned to Felix and he was wiping his arm down, coating himself in the clear waters. Light radiated off of his body, as it always did. He was like a second moon, casting its glow across the waters, illuminating cold and frozen Asgard. His hair, such beautiful and perfect hair, hung low, down to his feet, into the water. It shone in a multitude of colors, red, blue, yellow, orange, green, purple. The colors danced around, atop his head and down his slender, yet chiseled waist. Every second, the colors shifted, Ashe was never a bore to watch. How Felix longed to wrap himself in those rainbows and sail across the nine worlds, high above all, Ashe by his side. He longed to touch that hair, caress it. It was silky- the softest thing that existed in the universe, and felt warm to the touch, gentle, yet fierce should it need to be, just like Ashe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix felt his godly heart stop as Ashe grabbed his hair and flung it over his shoulder. Nothing obscured the view of Ashe’s naked back. It was strong, yet so perfectly lean. The muscles in his back spoke of power, of grace, in so many languages that Felix had yet to learn. Gods, how he wished to study those languages for eternity. His shoulders shone with a light red tint, Ashe knew he was staring- he still became red, despite the amount of times they haid lain together. Freckles danced among the red plains of his shoulders, inviting Felix come watch their dance. Watch, he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Below, a different part of his body invited Felix. His shapely cheeks had seen Felix visit often; Ashe was the only one who Felix had an appetite for now, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. They too seemed to want to grab every bit of his attention, not that it was difficult, Felix could already feel lust springing into his body, fierce, and raw. The glow of light around Ashe shifted further into the redscale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you intend to watch?” Ashe turned around and faced Felix. Felix felt his dick spring to action, immediately ready at the sight of Ashe in front of him. His hair was dripping, rainbows dancing around, illuminating the waters. His face was red, yet confident, graced with the brightest smile in the nine worlds, and the most gorgeous freckles. His chest radiated life, the epitome of creation, chiseled and perfect, and all his. His own godly dick also stood at attention, ready for Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet. There was something else. Something in Ashe’s eyes. Felix couldn’t quite place what it was, they seemed dimmer than usual. The bright yellow that shone from his eyes was duller today; this had never happened in all the time that they were together. Somehow, Felix knew what it meant. Ashe knew his intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix took a step back, fear rushing through his body, shame bursting from his heart and threatening to drown him. Tears threatened to break from his eyes, yet he pushed them down, deep into his being, refusing to allow them their cleansing escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix.” Ashe’s eyes lowered to the water, a sad smile upon his face. In an instant, Ashe closed the distance between them, and took hold of Felix, pulling him into a kiss. “Don’t talk. I know. Just… Just be with me Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How? How did he know? He never, ever spoke of this to anyone! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Had Felix needed air to breathe, he would have hyperventilated. Had he been mortal, perhaps his heart might have stopped with the terror threatening to break free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the voices came back, reminding him of his grim duty- the demands that had been given when last he spoke to the giants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you refuse, you will never be accepted here. Asgard is doomed. Your choice is whether you go down with it or rise above. Choose carefully, little godling, we are not patient. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix broke from his stare and bounced back several feet, back to the bank of the lake. “Stay away. Don’t come near me. I’m leaving, and will never return.” Felix turned his back to Ashe, intending to make good on his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet there he was again, standing in front of him. The god of light was perhaps the fastest being in existence, faster even than the Bifrost bridge guarded by Dedue. “Don’t run from me. It’s pointless to attempt anyway, I will follow you to any of the nine worlds and beyond. You cannot escape me any more than you can escape </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? How did you know?” Felix cast his look downwards, in shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dedue saw your conversation with them, and warned me. You have a job to do. I… I intend to let it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curse Dedue and his ability to see all the realms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t do it. I can’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet… You must. It’s fate- the Norns know it will come to pass, you cannot escape it, any more than I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix made to turn away, but Ashe grabbed him again. “At the very least, I will spend my last moments with you, where I long to be always, with the one I love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe pressed his lips to Felix once more, closing his eyes and pushing his tongue into Felix’s mouth. Felix relented into the kiss, tasting Ashe. It was indescribable. How could you explain what the sun tasted like? Yet that was Ashe. That was his flavor. Burning with love and passion, he was Felix’s sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe pushed Felix down, into the water- cold and freezing. Yet Felix felt no cold, there was only heat, there was only light, there was only Ashe- and the color of rainbows flooding his senses. That hair billowed out, all around, covering his body as Ashe crawled over him, chasing his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix moaned as Ashe dug his fingers into his scalp and ran his fingers through Felix’s long hair. Ashe played with his tongue, biting it gently, as fingers glided through his hair. Ashe pulled Felix into a sit and straddled his waist, mouths clashing. Ashe’s hands explored Felix’s body, pinching his nipples, caressing his cheeks, clawing at his back, trailing through his long indigo waves, a color so contrasting to Ashe’s rainbows. Ashe’s touch was excruciatingly painful, yet gave him a grand sense of elation and peace. Felix moaned as Ashe caressed his hair more, pulling Felix into deeper and more beautiful kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emotions, long bottled up, erupted like a volcano: love, joy, despair, hope, anger, sadness. Each one washed over Felix like a wave as he kissed Ashe, and pulled himself ever closer, as if they could meld into one, and never be separated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe panted against his mouth and eyed Felix with eyes of acceptance, regret, and love. In an instant, they were out of the water, back on shore, and sitting on the solid ground below a great tree. Ashe pushed his mouth into Felix’s again, and raised his body into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe grabbed hold of Felix’s dick, positioning it upwards and plunged down atop it, mouth still entwined with Felix’s. Pleasure sprang forth from the pressure surrounding his dick and he immediately began to thrust. Ashe whined into his mouth as Felix grew inside him, and shallowly thrust upwards and into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had heard tale that mortal men needed some sort of special preparation for this. Gods had no such need. He slid into Ashe easily, comfortably, and already had pleasure bursting forth in waves as Ashe clenched around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe’s moans were the sweetest music that existed. Each thrust had Ashe sing a different tune, so sweet and wonderful. Felix loved to make him sing, and he only sang for Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe’s body began to glow with a deep crimson light, bursting forth; his hair shone brighter, casting rainbows around the frozen trees and dancing across the lake behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A well placed thrust made Ashe moan loudly into Felix’s mouth, so Felix placed more loving attacks there. Ashe pressed his body closer, chests touching, nipples rubbing against each other as he dug his fingers into Felix’s long and flowing indigo waves. Ashe’s hands caressed his scalp, running through his locks, trailing every which way. His hands explored every strand, praised every hair, played with every lock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sighed into Ashe’s mouth as their tongues slapped together in sync with their bodies. Behind them, he heard the laughter of elves dancing through the cold mists, likely here for similar reasons. They giggled as they passed, watching the two gods make love under the stars by the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe began to pant harder, grinding down faster, meeting every thrust. Abruptly, he cried out in such a sweet voice and allowed his release to escape. Felix felt wetness on his chest as Ashe released upwards. As Ashe clenched around him, Felix felt his own pleasure spike, and he too came, filling Ashe with his godly cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe slowly raised himself from Felix’s cock and stood up, white running down his legs. Felix stood too, and walked towards the great tree. There, he leaned over, hands against the tree, ass facing Ashe, telegraphing that which he desired. With a smile, Ashe walked behind him, and stood with his dick close to Felix’s entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ashe pushed into Felix, Felix recalled that mortal men also needed time to recover from sex. What a miserable existence. Ashe’s perfect dick, hot and wet, pierced him, filling him with heat and pleasure so indescribable. How could one explain being fucked by the sun, it was impossible, and yet so irresistibly wonderful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This angle, from behind, was so dangerously sweet, each thrust that Ashe made hit Felix in all the right places, pleasure burning through his body. He feared he might burst into flames every time Ashe made love to him, yet, it sounded like the most wonderful way to exit this plane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe held Felix by the hips, pulling him back into each movement, fingers digging into his sides and heating his skin to the point it might burn- if he could burn. Felix held fast to the great tree, no easy feat with the force and vigor that Ashe pulled him. He dug in his claws, mostly to ground himself in this plane of existence because Holy Asgard, the pleasure was immense and burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The power, the joy, the elation he felt inside threatened to burst forth, as Ashe continued; Felix realized it had burst forth. In all his focus on staying standing and the pressure inside his full ass, he hadn’t realized how loud his voice had become, moaning and cussing, groans filling the cold night, rapidly becoming hotter as Ashe burned brighter.  The ground around him started to melt, revealing green grass, the great tree in front of him hummed to life again as its leaves were freed from their frozen prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix melted alongside the nature. Drool escaped his mouth, precum escaped his penis and dripped onto the grass, immediately sprouting into flowers of varying hues and shapes. The tree began to grow as blinding light radiated from Ashe behind him; the tree soaked it up into its freed leaves, and gently creaked as it began to stretch itself further into the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe leaned over, grasped a handful of Felix’s hair and pulled, cutting off another moan of ecstasy. The sensation was overwhelming, his head pulled back, his voice escaping in whines as Ashe eased the tug, and ran his fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe repeated the action as his dick pushed further and harder into Felix’s godly ass. Felix’s eyes went wide as his dick sprang outwards provoked by the caressing of his deepest insides, and Ashe’s dick pressed against his favorite place. Choked moans escaped his lips as, without warning, he burst, flooding his cum on the grass below and all over the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe continued his attack, and Felix continued to cum, pleasure radiating through his body, liquids of love spewing forth in a tidal wave. Felix moaned and panted, screamed for Ashe, and Ashe continued to burn brighter, hotter, to the point Felix feared he might birth a new star, right here, on the outskirts of Asgard. He flowed like a river of lust, heated by the sun, threatening to overflow his banks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe quickened his pace, desperate and burning to be let loose. Felix’s voice devolved into silence, as the only thing able to escape was his breath in heavy pants. Each thrust made his eyes burn, his body shake, his dick spew more. Finally, Ashe blew inside of him, molten liquid flooding his body. Felix heard cracks and the sound of breaking wood, distantly, he realized his claws were crushing the great tree. Presently, he focused on the sensation, the burning heat inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no feeling in the nine realms that Felix wanted to last more than this one. Now he feared he might erupt into a new star instead, as the fires of pleasure pulsed through his body.  Tears burst from his eyes, not in pain, but pleasure. As well as sadness, and fear for what came next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, his orgasm ceased to flow onto the grass and the tree, which was growing at an incredible rate, flowers blooming from its trunk, claw marks and breakage already healed. Inside, He felt Ashe cease his movement, as his flaming milk settled inside him, gently leaking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe fell forward, and rested his head against Felix’s back. The burning glow began to gently dissipate as darkness returned where his light had once burned. Slowly he pulled out, unleashing a flow of mess from Felix’s insides. Felix closed his eyes, and felt a shiver pass through his body as the heat escaped his backdoor, and back into the world. Slowly, he lifted his torso from its bent angle, Ashe slowly pulled away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix turned around, and pulled Ashe into a kiss, a desperate kiss. A kiss that said everything he feared he was unable to. His kiss conveyed so much:</span>
  <em>
    <span> I love you, I need you, I can’t do this, I won’t do this, I hate everything, everything but you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe returned the kiss with all of his being: </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is what it is, you cannot escape fate, I love you, I forgive you, don’t hate everything, you… are so beautiful and perfect. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>For you, no sacrifice is too great, I would die one thousand deaths to keep you safe. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears escaped Felix’s eyes, a deluge of sorrow and pain. The words of his masters rang through his head in a thunderous chorus, threatening to crack his skull. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do it. He is here. He is accepting of his death. Strike him down! Ascend to your rightful place! Death to Asgard! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix fell backwards to the ground, crawling away, as quickly as he was able, but was stopped by the trunk of the great tree. Ashe calmly looked to him, rainbows dancing in his hair, freckles seeming to multiply across his face, neck, and shoulders, sad smile on his beautiful visage. Felix covered his eyes, covered his face, hid himself from the beauty in front of him, the beauty he was ordered to kill. This was his duty, this was his fate. Gods how Felix hated fate. Somehow this wretched universe would have Ashe die, somehow it would be by his hand, the prophecy could not be overturned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe walked next to Felix, and sat down beside him, back resting against the great tree. It had ceased its rapid growth, the light had died down to Ashe’s normal godly glow, and it had soaked up all of the liquid of life from the gods who had unleashed their love beside it’s noble and great trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe pulled Felix’s face into his chest, and gently began to caress his head, fingers trailing through his indigo hair. There they sat as emotions of fear, anger, and dread battled the peace and love that Ashe gifted him with every gentle movement and love filled caress. Felix felt tears marching forth in revolt against his oppression. Finally, they broke free, escaping his eyes, pouring down silently. Felix made no sounds, but his chest heaved. Ashe continued to stroke his hair, and caress his back, attempting to calm his love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix broke from his grip, and moved to straddle him, pulling him into a desperate embrace. Felix clawed at his back, more silent sobs breaking Ashe’s heart, and filling him with an anger at the giants who had given him such an ultimatum, and the norns, who had decided this ugly and cruel fate for all of Asgard. What wretched beings, petty and small, deciding how each mortal and god would die, puppeteers of death and despair. Yet, his relationship and love for Felix was also decided by them, fate, inescapable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix. Felix… I… I love you, more than anything. We…” Ashe felt tears welling up now as well, and all of his stoic acceptance began to dissolve into sadness. Ashe clutched him closer, pulling him impossibly close. Their hair began to tangle- indigo black mixing with the rainbow, creating new patterns. “We have to do this. Otherwise…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix pressed his lips to Ashe’s again, cutting off his words, forcing him into silence. The tears tasted salty and bitter on his lips, a fair reflection of the state of their troubled souls. Ashe allowed him entry but knew Felix was stalling, attempting to do whatever he could to drag out the moment, to drag out fate and destiny. It was his own rebellion, his own way of fighting back, despite the inevitable outcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe knew where the spear was. Of course he knew. Felix had left it in the water, unable to attack him. Ashe held his hand out as Felix cried and kissed him. The spear rose from the water, summoned by his godly hand and flew towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix noticed the instrument of death. It landed in Ashe’s palm. Ashe looked to him with eyes so sad, so accepting, so loving. They were full of so many unexplored depths, depths that Felix would never be able to see. Ashe held the spear out to him. Felix shook. Gods did not shiver from the cold. Their bodies could quake for other reasons, pleasure, as he had quaked earlier; and intense emotion, as he shook now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix.” Ashe placed his hands upon Felix’s cheeks, smile on his lips, freckles dancing upon his face, neck, and shoulders. “I love you.” Felix sobbed as he positioned the spear to strike, ugly tears escaping his eyes and trailing down his face. Ashe placed his hands on the spear, and looked into Felix’s eyes, such beautiful eyes. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Everything will be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t. And it never would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Felix, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I lo… love you too.” Felix’s eyes filled with fear, even as Ashe’s filled with resolution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe smiled and pulled the spear, impaling himself, directly in the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix screamed: ear piercing, despair ridden screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golden blood escaped the wound flowing down his naked body, coating the ground beneath him. With a cough, it escaped his mouth as well. Felix snapped the stick off the spear, and grabbed Ashe’s shoulders. He furiously began to transfer his lifeforce over to the other god, but it simply leaked out the hole in his heart, alongside rivers of golden blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix.” Ashe smiled, his final smile, and pulled Felix into an embrace. “Be happy. For me… I only want what is best for you… for you… this is easy. For you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he never finished his sentence. The glow of light, always present on Ashe faded to nothing, darkness enveloped Felix. Felix shook with anger, despair, rage, sadness, and so many other emotions. He could never be happy. Never. Not without Ashe. Not without the light and love of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rainbows that danced through Ashe’s hair dimmed, before settling into a snowy white. The rainbows would never dance again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat, always present when Ashe walked into a room chilled and dispersed into nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights radiating from Asgard seemed to dim, the moon seemed to shake, the world seemed ready to fall apart. The sun flickered and everyone knew… Ragnarok had begun, the god of light, Ashe, was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix lingered as long as he dared, desperately clinging to Ashe’s lifeless body, sweet smile still plastered to his face, eyes full of nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat was gone, snuffed by the accursed mistletoe, that ugly and evil plant. Snuffed by him, this ugly and little god. Snuffed by the norns, the malevolent and petty weavers of fate. Felix was tempted… so tempted… to slaughter them all, so they may never weave another person’s fate again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold set in, chilling the body of Ashe for the first time in his existence. The Asgard cold set in, and with nothing to stave it off, began to freeze the areas where the two had made love. Felix stood up, blood all over his body, despair and hatred in his heart. With a final look, Felix turned and fled into the cold and freezing night as Ashe departed to his own realm of cold and death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix stood on the edge of the grand lake, staring out over the crystal blue waters. Behind him stood the tree, the site where he and Ashe had last made love so pure and bright; the place where he had snuffed the only redeeming quality of all nine realms into darkness. It was there, that he decided he would die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down and grabbed the spear, the spear coated in mistletoe that had ended Ashe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hesitate this time, in Helheim he would find Ashe, in Helheim he would find his freedom from Asgard, the Giants, Everything. He hated everything, and everyone, but mostly himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. This is your answer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix turned, and scowled at the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Dedue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have watched you come to this place every day, for seven years. You have come here every day since he died. I watched that too, and everything that came before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he did, Dedue saw everything, nothing escaped his watchful eye. The whole universe was his looking glass. Mortals and god, man and elf, fairy and giant- all were seen by him and it would continue to be so until the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you never tell anyone?” He asked, less because he cared about himself, and more out of curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue- called Heimdall by the know-nothing mortals, pondered the question a moment. “He was the one to drive the spear home, you only brought it here. He spared you the pain of having to do it yourself. He was in love, and in fact still is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t spare me anything. He isn’t here. HE ISN’T HERE.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger filled his face, even as tears began to flow, tears of seven years alone, listening to the giants praise his kill, plot their attack, plot the end of Asgard. It was enough to make him wish for death. It was enough for him to long for the cold and dark halls of Helheim where he might find the love of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt very highly that Ashe would desire you give up living like this. He is sad and alone in Helheim but how would he feel if you decided to join him there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter? You and I are destined to kill each other. Better to do it now and enjoy the end of the world with him, even if it's just a few moments. Fuck the gods. Fuck Asgard. Fuck the giants. Fuck everything. I want him… I NEED him back, at any cost, nothing is too great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue didn’t respond, or change his facial expression in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea, goddess of Helheim, treats him well. I’m sure you will be welcomed as an honored guest as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having won the argument, Felix asked the most pressing question always on the forefront of his mind for the last seven years, “How is he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has not so much as smiled since he arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix scowled at the ground and pounded his thigh with a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue simply stared at him, eyes unknowable and deep, frown upon his handsome face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix turned towards the tree, Dedue’s eyes remained on his back, observing. What an enigma, he could have stopped this whole thing from happening. He saw and knew everything, yet stoic silence was all that could be seen on his face. Felix wished the man would cease tormenting him and return to his post.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix stood below the tree. It was obscenely tall, tens of times larger than any other tree near the lake. It had feasted upon godly juices- love and blood, and booned because of it. It’s leaves were a rainbow color, just like his hair had been. They glowed faintly, and were warm, just like he had been. When Asgard froze over, this tree alone resisted the freeze, and stood firm, glowing and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sat down against the tree, where Ashe had been when he departed this world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix leaned back, and felt such a peace come over him, such a joyful peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped the spear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My how the leaves were beautiful, what would this tree look like, he wondered, when it got to feast on his blood too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled as he issued his final betrayal of both the gods and giants. Yet when he stabbed, the feeble branch that had found its way into his palm snapped. The spear was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dedue!” Yet, as soon as he yelled, he felt a hole in his chest appear, seemingly from nowhere. As he looked down, he found the spear he was missing, pinning him to the tree. He looked up. There stood Dedue- still in position from throwing the spear directly into his chest. There was Dedue, calm and serene expression still plastered to his face, never changing, yet, perhaps that was a glint of sadness in his eye? Felix would never know for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The life began to drain from his body. His vision began to blur. It didn’t hurt. All he felt as his heart leaked golden blood all over the tree was joy that he would be free from fate, the Norns, the gods, and the giants. He would be free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe, I’m coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness overwhelmed his vision, a sensation of falling overtook him, and finally, a blast of frozen wind engulfed him as the last of his senses fell away into oblivion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He awoke to the sound of sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He awoke to freezing cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He awoke to the half dead goddess staring at him from her throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized that Ashe sat next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized where the sobs came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix faced the goddess. Her face and body was beautiful, youthful, the epitome of grace and beauty… on one side. The other side was dead and rotting, frozen flesh barely covering bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix was far too transfixed upon Ashe to respond, and on the strange feeling in his body. He felt… empty, yet still felt, and still thought. It was the strangest sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are most welcome here in Helheim Felix, you shall be an honored guest, just as Ashe is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” His voice came out normally, yet also not. Everything felt slightly distant, even his own voice as it echoed throughout the frozen throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea raised an arm and the ground began to shake as ice jutted from the ground beside Ashe’s throne. There… another throne took shape, fashioned from ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are tired from your journey here, death is an exhausting experience. I trust you do not mind quartering with Ashe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” His words were curt, his mind was swirling, Ashe was here, he was here. They could be together again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea, goddess of Helheim, mistress of the dead, stood up. With a blast of cold wind and a whirlwind of ice and snow, she vanished, off to some other part of her vast realm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix stepped forward, Ashe climbed out of his throne and closed the distance between them. He looked a mess, tears streaking down his face, which wore an expression of… anger? Yet, as he got closer, he grabbed Felix and embraced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smelled him in… There was no scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin was cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was ashen white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were foggy and clouded over, no shine to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pale white glow emanated from his body, barely enough to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So was Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet… as Felix embraced Ashe, none of it mattered, he was right back where he belonged, next to the only one who understood him, next to the only one he loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices of the giants were gone. No one screamed orders at him any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, the two were someplace different. This seemed to be a room of sorts, A bed sat in the corner, a table and a few chairs were present. Ashe whisked them to the bed, where he pushed Felix down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Ashe slapped him, anger in his face, “You stupid…” Ashe pounded his chest, yet Felix felt no pain. Ashe began to cry again, frustrated sobs escaped his chest as Felix pulled him closer and embraced him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Ashe. I’m sorry. I love you.” He stroked Ashe’s hair. It was beautiful in white, even if the rainbows no longer danced. “I love you.” Felix felt tears escape. “I love you.” The tears became sobs as he finally released seven years of despair into the embrace of his one love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe stopped pounding on his chest, and began to stroke Felix’s hair. It had lost its color, death took that away it seemed. Yet, Felix was himself: hard lines, firm grip, lean, beautiful, the epitome of life… death, rather. And despite his great sadness at finding Felix dead, Ashe couldn’t help but feel relieved that he was free from his eternal loneliness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two embraced, allowing the last of their tears and sobs to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were together again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperately, as though Ashe would be stolen from him again, Felix began to kiss his neck. He bit, yet there was no pain, and when he sucked, no mark formed. Felix abandoned the region, instead moving to Ashe’s mouth, kisses felt odd and foreign without heated breath. That fact did nothing to stop the two from exploring this new sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was different here. As they stripped out of their meager garments and began to feel each other again, for the first time in years. That which was pleasurable in life, was odd and strange in death. Perhaps dead beings weren’t meant to lay together and kiss, yet, they did. Still, it was wonderful, the sensation was astounding, even if it felt cold and unnatural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow white hair, cold bodies, and lifeless eyes did not stop the two from loving each other. Nor would it, until Ragnarok was completed, Asgard was destroyed, and the nine realms fell apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An immeasurable amount of time passed; the two did not leave their room once, did not separate their bodies for more than a moment, until it came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as the universe fell apart, and Yggdrasil collapsed into the void; and as the gods fought and died; and as earth was devoured; and as helheim crumbled into dust, the last word on Felix’s mouth was, “Ashe” as they fell into an unknowable void, arms and legs entwined, lips and bodies joined in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy sat under the shade of the shining tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend ran over from afar, goofy grin on his bright face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friend tackled him to the ground and the two wrestled a moment, under the tree, laughter filling the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the boy conceded defeat, perfectly pinned under the bright eyed boy, freckles covering his face. His friend leaned down and rested his forehead against his own. They closed their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed his friend, red blooming against his dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend didn’t blush, only held him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next year, they could marry, and indeed they would, perhaps under this tree- </span>
  <em>
    <span>their tree.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The freckled boy jumped up, abruptly pulling from their kiss, and walked back a few paces. He smiled, staring at his dark haired friend, still laying in the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gust of wind picked up and the boy stared with joy in his eyes as leaves of rainbow blew from the tree and swirled around his freckled friend. His friend laughed, the wind lifted his shirt, revealing his belly button. Immediately the boy blushed again. As he stared, he swore he saw an apparition behind his friend, someone with long hair- rainbow colored, but no, it must have been his imagination for it disappeared not a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran out and tackled his friend, pinning him and winning this time. More kissing ensued, sweet and loving, lingering little bits of affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys returned home after some time playing in the meadow, beneath their tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tree seemed to wave, branches rustling in the wind and rainbow leaves flying off, bidding the boys farewell, until next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down the old road, into the small village, behind the cemetery and in the meadow, there stood the great tree. It stood alone in this meadow, flowers growing around its base, rainbow leaves dancing in the wind. It’s ancient and thick trunk- the color of a deep indigo, towered into the sky, majestic and strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rumored to have stood for thousands of years, and was estimated to stand for thousands more. Yet, no one knew the true story, nor would they ever, for that tale was of a different world, in a different life, in a different time. Yet, perhaps the people felt its energy. Perhaps they felt its power, for the two boys married there, beneath its dancing leaves, and indeed, had their last kiss some many decades later there too. Generations passed, married, and died under the tree, just as</span>
  <em>
    <span> they</span>
  </em>
  <span> had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on a starlit night, when the moon was full, and the leaves danced in the wind; villagers swore they saw apparitions, two males, embracing under the tree. Perhaps… It was just legend. But, maybe… just maybe… it was something far greater than that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See... sorta happy? This is my only angsty entry this week (sorta...) and was actually the first fic I wrote in preparation! I quite enjoy Norse Myth and have a massive tome of Norse Myth in my bookshelf. I hope you've enjoyed!</p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/TsarAlek"> Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>